Now A Part Of You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jay wishes he could be Cybertronian for a while and Primus decides to grant the boy's wish and then some. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Jay, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I only own Camilla.**

* * *

 **Now A Part Of You**

Camilla and Prowl had picked up Jay from school, but noticed how he seemed very quiet. "Jay, did you not have a good day at school?" Camilla asked, worried that bullies were bothering her nephew again.

"No, it was a good day," he replied.

"Then why are you looking so 'down in the dumps', as I've heard Camilla say?" Prowl asked.

"It's nothing," the boy said.

"Jay, are you sure?" His aunt asked. "If bullies are bugging you, you can tell me and Prowl."

"It's not bullies, Aunt Camilla," Jay said. "It's just…something private."

"Something for you and your father to talk about?" Prowl asked gently.

"Uh, not quite," the teenager said.

"Well, okay," Camilla said. "But you can talk to us about anything, kiddo."

"Thanks, Aunty," the boy said gratefully, but he wasn't sure she'd understand completely.

The reason he was a bit down was because he had recently noticed that the Autobots, including his father, couldn't really interact with him outside of their holoforms or being extremely careful if they did interact with him in their bot forms. While he knew they were just being mindful that he was human and fragile and he knew they loved him regardless, he just wanted them to not be worried about stuff like that.

When they arrived at base, the boy went to his room and sighed as he set aside his backpack, having no homework that day. "I wish I could be Cybertronian for a while," he said. "I mean, I still want to be human too, but if I could be Cybertronian even for a day, it would be great."

Little did he know, Primus had just arrived at the base to visit everyone and happened to overhear the wish. Growing curious, he teleported inside the boy's room. "Would you like that wish to come true, Jay?" He asked.

Startled as he didn't think anyone besides him was in the room and then seeing a bot he didn't know, Jay let out a cry of alarm and staggered back, trembling at seeing how gigantic this bot was. "Now, now, don't fear me, Jay," the benevolent bot said gently, adjusting his holoform size so that the was the height of an adult male human. "I won't harm you, little one."

Eyes wide with wonder, the boy calmed down a little. "How…How did you do that?" He asked. "And…how do you know my name?"

The bot chuckled. "I am Primus, little one," he said, his voice gentling more to put the boy at ease.

"Primus," Jay repeated and then his head lifted up in surprise. "Wait. You're the one…who helped Uncle Megatron, right?"

Primus smiled. "The same," he replied. "I was here at the base when I heard you wish that someone would help your uncle."

"You were?" The boy asked.

"Yes," the large bot nodded, reaching out a gentle hand and gently ruffling the boy's hair. "I was very impressed by your unselfishness."

Jay actually blushed at the praise. "I was wondering how Uncle Megatron knew I wished for someone to help him," he admitted.

The large bot chuckled, seeing the boy was a bit more at ease now, especially when the teenager came up to him. "So, you're the one that helped Uncle Red Alert too and Dad when they needed help."

"Yes, Jay," Primus said with a smile. "I'm always there for those who need me and it seems you need me as well."

"What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"I can make your wish come true," the large bot said. "If you wish me to."

Jay was stunned. "You mean, you can make me a Cybertronian? For real?" He asked.

"For real," the benevolent bot answered. "I can even make it so that you can shift forms to be either human or Cybertronian."

The teenage boy was amazed. "You can really do that?" He asked, still trying to wrap his mind around that he could possibly have a Cybertronian form.

Chuckling, Primus gently pulled the boy closer to him and began tickling his stomach, making the boy giggle. "I can, if you'd like your wish to come true," he replied gently. "Do you?"

Feeling the gentle bot stop tickling him to let him catch his breath, Jay thought for a moment and looked up at Primus. "Yes," he said. "I would like that, because I really want to be able to play with my family and hug my dad without him having to worry about harming me. I know he never would, but if I had a Cybertronian form, I could really hug him back."

Primus smiled. "Alright then," he said, spying a larger berth in the boy's room. Growing to his larger holoform size, he gently picked up Jay and carried him over to the larger berth, gently setting him down. "Now, lie down, little one. I'm going to make you fall asleep for a little bit."

Jay looked up at him. "Will…Will it hurt?" He asked.

The large bot gently shook his head. "I promise you it won't," he said, his tone very gentle. "But it will be an easier transformation if you're fully relaxed."

The young boy nodded and Primus placed a finger gently on Jay's forehead, humming softly as his finger vibrated gently, the gentle vibrations easing the teenager into a sleepy state and it wasn't long before he was fast asleep. Smiling gently, Primus hovered his hands over Jay and closed his eyes, humming again.

A soft golden glow emitted from Primus' hands and began wrapping gently around Jay before glowing a bit brighter and the boy transformed into a Cybertronian youngling about as tall as Arcee's shoulders. His new form had a mixture of light blue and dark blue armor with two slightly too big black doorwings on his back. Opening his eyes, Primus smiled, nodding before the glow died away and he gently shook the young one's shoulder. "Jay? Wake up, youngling," he called to him gently.

Jay woke up, his pale blue optics looking up at Primus before he sat up and noticed his new form. "I'm…I'm really Cybertronian now?" He asked, excitement in his voice.

Primus chuckled. "Yes, you are, youngling," he said before quickly catching the boy as he went to stand up, but fell over in his haste. He was about to ask the boy if he was alright when he felt the young one's arms come around him in a hug.

"Thank you," Jay said, clinging to the bigger bot.

The benevolent bot smiled. "You're welcome, Jay," he said. "Why don't we get you accustomed to moving around in your new form before we surprise the others?"

The youngling nodded as he was having a bit of trouble with balance at the moment, but under Primus' watchful eye, it wasn't long before he got his balance and could move around fluidly. "This…feels weird, but in a good way," the boy said.

Chuckling again, Primus smiled. "Are you ready to go see the others?" He asked.

Jay nodded and they headed for the rec room where everyone was. Everyone joyfully welcomed Primus before noticing the youngling. "Who's this?" Soundwave asked curiously.

Primus smiled. "Everyone, this is Jay," he said. "This is his Cybertronian form. He can still shift to human form when he wishes, but now he can be Cybertronian too."

All the Autobots and former 'Cons were surprised and too shocked to react at first, something that worried Jay, especially when he saw Optimus looking very shocked. He swallowed nervously. "Dad…are you mad at me?" He asked worriedly.

Snapping out of his shock at hearing his son's worried voice, Optimus walked up to him and picked him up, hugging him. "No, son, I'm not mad at you," he said reassuringly. "I'm just surprised at seeing you like this."

Seeing no one was upset at him, Jay grew extremely excited. "I wanted to be like you guys so that you could interact with me in your real forms," he said, his excitement helping the others to recover from their shock and they grew amused when they saw his doorwings fluttering like a butterfly's wings with his excitement, but Jay didn't notice due to being really excited. "This way, you guys don't have to worry about harming me when we hang out or when you guys hug me."

The others smiled at that, seeing the boy was excited to be able to do things with them without the concerns of him accidently getting hurt. Jay then giggled at feeling something tickling his sides and saw it was Soundwave's tentacles as the former silent 'Con was playfully tickling him, chuckling and letting the boy playfully bat away his tentacles and the others also chuckled in amusement before Jay turned to Optimus. "Dad, can we hang out?" He asked.

Optimus looked at his son and smiled before seeing the others nodding at him. "Go on, Optimus," Arcee said encouragingly.

"Go spend time with your kid," Ratchet said, smiling.

"We'll handle anything that comes up," Ultra Magnus said.

"Go on," Primus said encouragingly.

At that moment, Camilla and Prowl walked in. "Oh, looks like we have a new recruit," the lady spy said with a smile.

Jay giggled. "It's me, Aunt Camilla," he said.

She stopped short, as did Prowl. "Jay?" She asked in surprise.

Prowl was silent before he suddenly fell over, having a processor crash and making everyone jump. Jay looked a bit guilty at that but then saw Camilla looking up at him. "Primus gave me a Cybertronian form," he said, pointing to the larger bot and then gave her a pleading look. "I can still turn back…,"

"Jay, calm down, _mijo,"_ Camilla said gently, seeing her nephew was on the verge of going into a mini-panic attack. She gave him an understanding look. "I've known for a while."

"You have?" He asked.

She nodded. "When you said it wasn't bullies, I knew it was something that had been bothering you for quite a while and I've seen how you felt a bit down when the others had to be careful around you," she said before she smiled. "And no matter what form you take, human or Cybertronian, you're still my nephew, one that I'm very proud of."

Seeing his aunt understood and accepted him, Jay let out a sigh of relief before looking at Prowl. "I…I didn't mean to make him crash," he said softly.

Primus and Ratchet were helping Prowl up and the mech blinked before looking at Jay, who gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry, Uncle Prowl," he said to him.

Prowl smiled gently. "You did nothing wrong, Jay," he said gently before seeing the boy come over and he gently rubbed his helm. "You remind me of my brother, Bluestreak, when he was a youngling."

Seeing his uncle was okay and feeling better than he reminded his uncle of a good memory, Jay turned to his father, who nodded. "Excuse us, everyone," he said. "Jay and I are going to spend some quality father-and-son time."

Jay was excited about that and it wasn't long before Optimus was teaching his son how to move around and even taught him to read and speak Cybertronian. Excited, the boy took to the teachings well, making his father smile proudly at him and that evening, when they were refueling, the boy perked up. "Hey, Dad, with me being Cybertronian, I bet I can beat you in a fight now," he said teasingly.

Optimus cocked an eyeridge. "Is that so?" He asked in an equally teasing voice. "Shall we test that theory?"

Giggling, Jay went to tackle him and Optimus let him, but then laughed in surprise when the youngling began tickling him, going for his stomach, which was Optimus' weak spot. "I got you, Dad!" Jay said with a laugh.

"No, I've got you, son," the leader of the Autobots said through his laughter and tickled Jay's stomach, to which the youngling giggled again. The tickle fight was actually fairly even until Optimus noticed his son's doorwings and reached for them. The moment he touched them, Jay squealed and began flailing around as his father wiggled his fingers gently over the very-sensitive doorwings. The red and blue Autobot chuckled as he heard Jay laugh his hardest.

"YOU'RE NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT GOIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHING TOHOOHOOHOOHOO GEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET MEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE TOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO GIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIVE UP THAHAHAT EASIHIHIHIHIHIHIHILY!" Jay managed to laugh out.

Knowing the boy was teasing him into tickling him some more, Optimus chuckled. "Oh, we'll see about that, little one," he said, now vibrating his fingers into the doorwings, making Jay's laughter go higher.

Jay finally had to concede his father was the winner. "Daddy!" He called out through his laughter. _"Sire."_

Hearing his son calling him 'father' in Cybertronian the way a sparkling would call their biological parents, Optimus smiled and let him up before picking him up and hugging him tight. _"My little mechling,"_ the leader of the Autobots said in Cybertronian.

The youngling smiled at the term of endearment. _"Love you, Dad,"_ he said in Cybertronian.

" _I love you too, son. Beyond Cybertron and the cosmos."_

Primus was nearby and smiled as he heard the two speaking Cybertronian. Not only did Jay have a new form, but the bond between him and Optimus grew closer. Nodding, the benevolent bot let the father and son to their bonding time, smiling all the way.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
